Travis's Menacing Challenge (contains JoJo elements)
by Blinded No More
Summary: Roberto has had it up to here with Travis's preaching about teamwork and not hogging the ball, so he has prepared a menacing challenge for the star athlete... contains elements (and spoilers) of the anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, as well as some moderate violence. Based on a dream I had which explains why none of it makes much sense in the end.
1. Chapter 1: The Rivalry

It was another typical school day at school. As the final bell had rung, it was time for the extracurricular club activities; more specifically, the fiery and passionate games of soccer held by the school's male students. It was a sweltering summer day, the sun blazing with just as much passion and energy as the school's two soccer stars: Travis Kimura, the team's ace in the hole, and Roberto Arvelo, a newcomer with a fiery attitude.

"Nothing like a good soccer match, huh Laura?" Laura's best friend, the graceful and artistic Kana, had accompanied her to the soccer fields that day. She knew Laura had a huge crush on Travis, but even without that, they both knew that the game was going to be exciting and fiery. "Just be careful you don't miss anything because you're too busy staring at Travis!" Kana teased. Laura immediately covered her blush with her hands.

The exhibition match was off to a blazing start as the ball was passed between several teammates, with Roberto taking command towards the goalpost. The goalie was formidable, but Roberto believed he could kick hard and fast enough to surprise him. However, Travis's voice filled his ears right as he reached the goal.  
"Roberto! I'm open!"  
Despite Travis being at a better position to score, Roberto ignored his teammate's request and went for a decisive kick!  
"Oh man, not again…" Travis sighed. The goalie was intimidated at first, but he was quickly relieved to learn that the ball had… once again, hit the goalpost.  
"Aww man, not again!" Roberto shouted as Travis approached him angrily.  
"What did we tell you about hogging the ball?" Travis was determined to get Roberto to quit this annoying habit.  
"Oh, you're just jealous that you weren't in the zone like I was!"  
"That's got nothing to do with it! We're supposed to work as a team, not try to hog all the glory to ourselves!"  
"Yeah, says the guy who headbutted my perfect shot into the goal and stole my thunder in the big game last year!"  
One of the teammates butted in. "Yeah, perfect shot my butt! It was headed for the goalpost - as usual!"  
Roberto was clearly fed up. "Whatever! I'm done with this loser team!"  
"Fine, good riddance!" Travis was, surprisingly, out of patience as both arguing players cleared the field.

Roberto had really gotten on Travis's last nerve. Just thinking about him and his smug face really brought the normally level-headed soccer star down to high levels of anger. As he begrudgingly headed home, Laura and Kana followed him, hoping to cheer him up.  
"Wait, Travis!" Laura shouted desperately. Travis turned to the two schoolgirls, and tried to put on his best non-angry face.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood, you two." He responded and turned away, heading home again.  
"Don't be like this! I'm sure he's a nice guy at heart!" Kana yelled, herself having a bit of a crush on Roberto.  
"Oh really? Remember what happened with him around Christmas last year?" Travis responded quite angrily. "When he decided it'd be a good idea to shove a doll into my ear during a photo opp?!* Gimme a break…" Seemingly quite annoyed, Trav headed on his way home once again.  
"What's his problem?!" Kana was starting to get riled up herself. Laura was too worried about her crush to think of anything proper to say.

_

 _* This did not actually happen in the series at all; it just happened in my dream._


	2. Intermission

"Well, I guess you could say that hothead Roberto really gave everyone the _cold_ shoulder just now! That's right, it's me, Howdy! I don't know where in tarnation the rest of them Ham-Hams are, but you know what that means! As long as ol' smarty-pants Dexter ain't here, you folks at home are in for the comedy performance of your lives! Now, did I ever tell you about the time Hamtaro and Oxnard got trapped in the hot spring geysers in the early days of the Ham-Ham Clubhouse? I looked at 'em and told 'em… you _geyser_ full o' _steam!_ Ahahahaha!

[Several bad puns later…]

Well, you've probably busted a gut by now, so let's get back to th' story!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Challenge

Meanwhile, at Roberto's place, the hot-headed soccer novice was having it up to here with his goody-goody rival Travis.  
"He thinks he's so special because he's been at that school for so long and he's so good at the game… well he isn't!"  
Pacing the floor, Roberto was trying to figure out how he'd get an upper hand against Trav. His thoughts were abnormally bent on revenge…  
"It's not enough that I succeed… I want others to fail as well."  
Things seemed to be shaping up for a showdown between Kimura and Arvelo… however, the red-haired hothead knew that he couldn't challenge Travis on his home turf. He'd have to come up with another challenge…

* * *

The next afternoon, the school soccer club gathered together. Travis didn't wanna see Roberto anywhere, but his friendship with his teammates and love of the game overpowered his disdain for the hothead. Roberto, however, had been planning his challenge the night before, and was ready. Meanwhile, Laura and Kana had decided to drop by and watch what they thought was going to be another soccer game.  
"I hope Travis feels better today… he didn't seem like himself at all…" Laura was still worried sick about Travis.  
"He may be going through troubles at home too, Laura." Kana tried to assure Laura that this behavior of his would pass, but she still worried.

Travis headed onto the familiar green field, but his teammates didn't seem prepared for a soccer game at all… instead, they seemed to have their attention on Roberto, who had an iPad with him and seemed to be waiting for someone.  
"What do you think you're up to?" Travis questioned with a slight hostility in his voice.  
"So you've shown up at last… we're gonna settle this rivalry here and now! And we're not going to do it on your home turf… we're going to play REFLEC BEAT!" Roberto pulled out a convenient table to place the iPad on as he opened up the rhythm action game app. But before either of them could say anything else, a strange man popped out!  
"Hi, I'm a Mac! And this here is the gorgeous and sleek iPad 4! It comes with a spacious 128GB hard drive and a mighty processing power of 1GB RAM!" The salesman kept going on and on until eventually, Roberto grew tired of his windbag shenanigans and kicked him across the horizon.

"What do you think you're trying to accomplish, Roberto?! It's not a fair fight if the playing field isn't level!" Travis protested, clearly quite hot-blooded against his spiky-haired rival.  
"I'm sick of being forced to play by _your_ rules and pass the ball every five seconds! I'm gonna beat you at this game and prove I'm superior!" Roberto shouted with a quite vigorous tone to his voice.

"What does he think he's doing?!" Laura shouted from the bleachers. "This isn't gonna solve anything! They should just… ngh!" She was clearly worried for Travis and equally confused at what Roberto was trying to accomplish by changing the playing field.  
"Something about him… no, about the both of them, just doesn't feel right…" Kana was just as concerned as Laura, but she felt something was off… however, as they spoke, a small brown hamster wearing a red apron/loincloth scurried onto the bleachers!  
"Hehehe! It's the best seat in the house!" he squeaked, but nobody noticed or could understand him.

"Well?! Are you gonna face me like a man, or are you too chicken?~" Roberto taunted with a sinister smirk.  
"Me, afraid of you? Gimme a break…" Travis approached the iPad, gave his fingers a good stretch, and prepared for the game. Scrolling through the large amount of songs downloaded for play, Roberto stopped at a song titled "Sono Chi no Kioku".

"Huh?!" Kana seemed quite surprised.  
"What is it?" Laura inquired.  
"That song… I've played REFLEC BEAT before and I don't ever remember seeing that song on the list!"  
"M-maybe it's a DLC song…"

The song began with a rather ominous orchestral segment, but quickly jumped into a more rock-based track. The notes were very fast, and Travis found it hard to keep up. He was missing notes left and right, especially with Roberto activating his JUST REFLEC every chance he got! Travis's teammates were shouting in anger.  
"What is this gonna prove, Roberto?! We're still not gonna like you!"  
"Just stop this foolishness and know your place!"  
"So you can beat him at a stupid video game, you're still not gonna win at soccer!"

"IT'S USELESS!" Roberto had finally snapped as he pulled out a dangerously-sharp knife and hurled it directly at Travis's hand, managing to slice off several of his fingers in one fell swoop! Travis immediately fell to his knees, screaming in pain.

" _ **OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ " screamed the hamster from up in the bleachers! However, nobody could make out his cries, as he was merely a hamster. Laura and Kana couldn't help but immediately shield their eyes, their innocent schoolgirl minds had never had to comprehend such levels of savage violence.


	4. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

At this point, Roberto had easily won the REFLEC BEAT game, but Travis had a much more menacing problem; the loss of his fingers.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he shouted as loudly as he could, the pain of his bleeding hand possibly amplifying his volume.  
"You know me… I'll do whatever it takes to get what I want." Roberto replied with an eerie composure to his voice.  
"...what's gotten into you…"  
"...on the contrary… what has gotten into _you?_ I believe that neither of us are who we once were…"  
Reality began to flash into both Travis and Roberto's eyes. Had they always been school students, star athletes, and bitter rivals?... well, the third one was definitely true, but as their sense of reality was refreshed, both Travis and Roberto began to remember who they _really_ were…  
"...wryyyyyyy…" Roberto growled before showing his true self… none other than the immortal vampire, DIO.  
"...so something managed to break our sense of reality… man, what a pain…" Travis replied in a much deeper tone than normal… because he wasn't Travis anymore; he was Jotaro Kujo, the third hero in the Joestar bloodline. Neither were they at the school's soccer field; they were in the middle of the streets of Cairo, Egypt!

DIO began to speak in his charismatic but intimidating voice. "Something here has managed to screw with our sense of reality, turning us into pathetic schoolchildren…"  
"But what?..." Jotaro inquired. Suddenly, they both turned around… and realized that Telence D'arby, one of DIO's henchmen and Jotaro's old nemesis, had damaged an important component of the fourth wall in his retirement.  
"So that explains it… what a pain…" Jotaro said to himself. "But… that hamster sounded familiar… was that…"  
DIO immediately pointed to Joseph Joestar's bleeding corpse. "Yes, it was… somehow."  
"You monster… we'll finish this once and for all!" Jotaro shouted as their final battle continued.

 **To be continued** (in the JJBA anime, of course)

 _Well, it didn't make much sense, but there it was. Like I said in the description, this story came from a dream I had, and since it was fresh in my head I had no choice but to write it out. Reviews are welcome, even though this wasn't a serious story by any means. Hope you enjoyed it in some way!_


End file.
